Sweet
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: SEQUEL FANFIC IPN tapi ga tau deng, author bingung ini sequel atau prequelnya atau emang fanfic ajaib dari tangan Author yang gelo ini ABAIKAN!/Kegeloan pairing hobi putus-nyambung di sebuah sekolah/TsundereMitsu/DLDR/ judul sama isi ga nyambung karena author bingung bikin judulnya.
**Warning** : Romance abal,Gaje,abstrak, TYPO, OOC

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer** : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Sweet

Di pagi yang setengah cerah dan setengah gelap(?) terdapat sepasang manusia sedang tertidur di bawah pohon sakura. Tetapi manusia yang tidur di sebelah Ieyasu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Ieyasu membuka matanya. "Mitsu…" Ieyasu liat kiri dan kanan, "Mitsu kemana? Thor bukannya narasinya ada kalimat sepasang manusia ya?"

Author yang menjadi kameramen cuman bisa misuh-misuh sendiri dan bilang

"Mitsu udah pergi dari tadi."

"Kenapa ga bangunin ane?"

"Ikutin naskahnya aja!" Author langsung melempar naskah yang dikasih Mitsunari tadi ke muka Ieyasu, "udah ah lanjut."

"Tapi-"

"CEPETAN!"

"Iye-iye."

Dengan berat hati Ieyasu kembali ke kelasnya yang rada 'ajaib'. Sesampainya di kelas Ieyasu duduk di bangkunya dan murung.

Tep

"Tumben murung, Yasu."

Fuuma menulis. "Pasti gara-gara Mitsunari ya?"

"Fum, Tos, gue bingung, gue ingin ngasih sesuatu ke Mitsu, tapi gue bingung."

"Coba kasih bunga."

"Tos, lu enak pacaran sama cewe, lah gue," Ieyasu menghela nafas, "Lagian waktu itu dia nolak gue kasih bunga dan malah bilang aku bukan makam, jadi berhenti ngasih aku bunga."

Fuuma menulis. "Kasih cokelat."

"Waktu valentine Mitsu malah ngelempar ke muka gue."

"Mending tanya langsung." Saran Toshiie yang emang udah bingung.

"Mitsu lagi jaga jarak sama aku."

Toshiie berbisik ke Fuuma. "Ko jadi Bahasa baku sih…."

Fuuma angkat bahu lalu menulis. "Ternyata status putus-nyambungnya emang bener."

"Coba ajak kemana kek, atau ga ajak makan ke kafe mana kek."

"Iya deh, pulang sekolah aku coba ajak."

"Sip," Toshiie ngacungin jempol ke Ieyasu, "Kantin yok." Ajak Toshiie.

"Belum bel istirahat heh." Kojuro ngegetok Toshiie.

"Tapikan Tenkai-sensei juga ga masuk." Toshiie ngeluh sambil cemberut.

"Masih ada sejam lagi pelajaran biologi sebelum istirahat."

"Mending niat lu dibatalin Tos, gue ngerasa ada aura lebih suram dari Mitsu lagi jalan kesini." ucap Ieyasu.

"Yaudah deh."

BRAK!

"Selamat pagi anak-anak tersayang~"

"Pagi sensei."

"Sekarang kita akan belajar tentang kingdom Animalia." Kuntilanak putih yang bekerja sebagai dokter UKS sekaligus guru biologi itu ketawa psiko, dan menaruh kardus yang berisi tulang di meja guru.

Yukimura angkat tangan. "Tenkai-sensei itu tulang apa yang ada di dalam kardus?"

"Oh ini," Tenkai menunjuk kardus yang berisi banyak tulang, " Tulang manusia eh binatang yang tadi sensei ambil, kukuku." Kuntilanak putih itu ketawa psiko lagi, dan meletakkan sekotak jarum suntik ke meja.

'Ya Allah lindungilah hambamu ini dari kuntilanak didepan kami' batin semua anak kelas.

"Tolong dibuka buku cetaknya halam 175."

Sekarang suasana kelas ini diambang kematian, karena sedikit saja keliatan adayang ngobrol jarum suntik bakal melayang menuju tangan, dan murid kelas ini pada ga fokus belajar biologi fokusnya berdoa kepada Tuhan.

"psst…Kobayakawa-san halaman berapa?" bisik Toshiie kepada teman sebelahnya.

"i-i-i-itu halaman… 1-1-175…."

Syung!

Jleb!

"HIYEEEEE!" Hideaki kaget tiba-tiba tangan kanan Toshiie kena jarum suntik.

Lalu Tenkai mendekati Toshiie dan mencabut jarum suntik yang nancep dalem di tangan Toshiie dengan pelan sekali jadi sakitnya kerasaaa, mengeluarkan darah yang banyak, dan lebih sadisnya lagi pas darahnya masih ngalir langsung di tumpahin alcohol ke tangan Toshiie alhasil Toshiie berteriak keras sampai ke kelas 3-1 yang notabene di lantai 3.

"Nah jadi anak-anak kalau ga mau ada hujan jarum di kelas ini, janan ngobrol ya, kukuku"

Semua murid di kelas minus Toshiie menegak ludah. 'Ya Allah cepatkan pelajaran biologi ini dan sekalian ganti guru bilogi ini.'

Kelas 3-1

"Matsu-san kenapa? Ko pucet." Tanya Nouhime.

"Aku mendengar teriakan Inuchiyo-sama." Matsu khawatir sama keadaan pacarnya tapi setelah beberapa menit Matsu kembali belajar dengan damai tapi mikirin Toshiie mulu.

CTAK!

Dahi Matsu dan Nouhime kena lempar kapur sama Magoichi

"Aw" Matsu dan Nouhime megang dahinya barengan.

"Perhatikan ke depan jangan ngobrol, atau ga nanti bakal ada hujan kapur."

"Sekalian hujan peluru." Gumam Kenshin.

CTAK!

"Aw" Kenshin megang dahi mulusnya yang kena lempar kapur sama Magoichi.

TENG TENG TERENG SEDENG

"Sampai disini pembelajaran hari ini, minggu depan kalian akan praktek membuat bubuk mesiu bersama Hisahide-sensei."

'dan meledakkan sekolah abstrak ini…' batin semua murid.

Li angkat tangan. "Kenapa ga sama Magoichi-sensei prakteknya?"

"Karena sehabis kalian membuat bubuk mesiu itu kalian akan mencoba bubuk mesiunya, kalau bisa tolong hancurkan sekolah gila ini…."

.

.

.

Krik krik krik

.

.

.

DOR!

"Udah-udah, BUBAR!"

Kelas 2-2

Tok tok tok

"Pensil feberkestel buka pintunya gih." suruh Masamune ke Mitsunari.

"Kaga usah pake ngejek juga Naga picek."

Mitsunari membuka pintu kelas , lalu tiba-tiba tangan Mitsunari ditarik sama yang ngetok.

"Ieyasu?"

"pulang sekolah mau ga temenin aku ke suatu tempat."

"kemana?"

"kafe deket sekolah."

"aku gamau ke kafe."

"trus maunya kemana?"

"Aku tunggu pas pulang sekolah di taman belakang sekolah."

"Yaudah, aku mau ke kantin, mau ikut?"

"Enggak."

Chu

Ieyasu mencium pipi Mitsunari.

"I-I-IEYASU?! Inikan di tempat umum!" Mitsunari kaget ditambah blushing

"hehe." Ieyasu nyengir

DAK!

Mitsunari nonjok perut Ieyasu.

Ieyasu langsung kabur ke kantin.

Mitsunari geleng-geleng dan masuk ke kelasnya kembali.

"Siapa tadi yang ngetok?"

"Setan serba kuning."

"Oh."

Saat pulang sekolah sesuai yang dikatakannya tadi Mitsunari menunggu Ieyasu di taman belakang sekolah. Sudah jam 6 sore Ieyasu masih belum datang.

Grep

"Mitsunari~"

Mitsunari melepaskan pelukan Ieyasu dengan kasar dan wajah yang memerah. Menarik Ieyasu ke bawa pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Menyuruh Ieyasu duduk, dan menyodorkan sebuah bento ke depan muka Ieyasu dengan muka yang merah kek kepiting rebus.

"Kamu mau aku makan bento ini bareng kamu?"

Mitsunari ngangguk.

Ieyasu menarik tangan Mitsunari.

"HUWAA!"

Grep

Mitsunari yang jatuh ke pelukan Ieyasu.

Author yang merekam adegan itu cuman bisa iri.

"Mitsu kalo blushing lucu ya." Ieyasu terkekeh pelan.

"A-a-apa sih!" Mitsunari melepaskan pelukan Ieyasu dan duduk di depan Ieyasu.

Chu

Ieyasu mencium bibir Mitsunari singkat.

"IEYASUU?!"

Dak!

Mitsunari menonjok perut Ieyasu lagi.

Mereka pun memakan bento itu dengan ga damai, dan pada akhirnya mereka tertidur di pohon sakura sambil berpegangan tangan. Tertidur sampai keesokan harinya, walau pas malemnya ketauan sama satpam sekolah Muneshige dan parahnya lagi tuh satpam demen ngebatin malah nyelimutin IeyaMitsu.

HUOOOOOOWARIIII!

Akhirnya tamat juga neh fanfic gelo dan kacau, gara2 author gereget sendiri jadilah Bahasanya kacau dan kalimatnya acak adut, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic gelo ini muheheehehe, entah kenapa author demen bikin Mitsu jadi tsundere nyiahahahahha ABAIKAN YANG TADI

Bay bay See you next story~


End file.
